Gate RP 27/12/2012
Participants: Kihaku Sanada Sincarta Uchiha Nezumi Miryuu Akio Nara Sakai Haruno Kaitari Kaguya Myuki Takeda Inkroe Takeda Training begins and Trap sprung. SanadaKihaku : -I had been dashing trough the forest outside the village walls.running at my top speed . my weights strapped tightly around my wrists and ankles. It took me about 3.5 hours to finally come up to the main gate compound. as i stood in the gate i was breathing heavily. my bandages moist from sweat. My scar irritated by the sweat on my forehead.As i was trying to catch my breath, i walked trough the compound. For now i enjoyed the silence that hovered in the air.The compound was still empty, but such a thing was normal as the Sun had only started to rise half an hour ago.I walked trough the main building towards the dummy's.I stood before them as i drew both bokkens from their scabbards.I lookec closely at the dummy. before suddenly i was gone from my spot and dashing at the dummy. within a few second i came into a few feet away from the dummy as i struck my bokkens down in an X-formation strike hitting both collarbone areas as well as the ribcage.At the end of the strik i launced myself into the air as i flipped over the Dummy, on landing i went into a hard clockwise spin My right bokken stretched as the spin along with my sheer force. The dummy its neck area shattered to splinters from the connection.As the dummy head fell to the ground, i ha dfinished my spin and dashed towards the enxt dummy. When i came only a few feet away from it? i shifted my feet as i brought the bokken down onto the dummy its temple,Leaving a hard dent in it.as i ended the right strike, my feet shifted once more as my body swirled around. The left bokken being struck hard onto the dummy its ear,causing another dent into the dummy head.i dashed forward setting off ont he dummy its gut area with my feet as i made a spin in the air . Bringing my right foot down ahrd against the dummy its head,fracturing half the head to bitts.Before i jumped back and attempted to catch my breath as the sweat trickled over my forehead and my bandages.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari woke up in the forest. Why, he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was setting up traps with Chihiro and Kihaku. The rest of that day was a blur, a flash, and blank. He began his hike back to the main gate, sure to avoid any traps layed out by the others. He was sure he had avoid all of them, and spotted an open area, perfect for training. He decided to be smart for a change and decided the forest was too dangerous for him to train in for now. He wanted to find Kihaku and fast. He needed to learn to use the seemingly useless hunk of wood on his back. So far all he knew about how to use it is that it's a close ranged weapon... Maybe if he learned to use this sword he could learn more advanced things. But he hadn't figured out what yet. He was in such a daze that before he knew what was happening he stepped right into his own trap. He became tangled in wires, shifting the round peices of wood covering the holes with the kunai. He noticed this fast enough and banlenced himself, careful not to move anymore. He would just have to wait until someone found him. He couldn't risk moving.- "...Tsk....Just my luck..." MynameisKatzi: During my walk this morning all I could think about was the spar I had seen yesterday. Those two were so fast and strong...I wondered who it was that won it. I had left shortly after it started as my brother had shown up and told me to come home. I found myself walking around the main gate compound and was distracted by the sounds of someone training....with....wood? I hid behind a pillar and peeked in to see a boy hitting a dummy with two bokkens. Watching was fascinating and I couldn't look away. I hadn't seen anyone do this before and it was interesting. The thought crossed me that perhaps I should stop watching people while they were training all the time or people would think I was a creeper. I shook my head, I had tied my blue hair in pigtails today because it was too hot to leave it down. SanadaKihaku : - After regaining my breath, i went right at it again.Only this time i was more carefull with my movements.My strikes had become less wild and more elegant and direct. My movements with the sowrd, almost made it seem as if i was dancing. my body going in spinns, from front flipps to back flipps and sideway flipps and aerial kicks. I kept trying those movements for about an hours, getting better and better with each time. But my technique was still rough around the edges when i took my second break.I sheated my bokkens into their scabbards , before i took em from my back and laid them on the ground . i reste don my right foot and left knee. I drew my single kunai from under the left protector as i cut trough my bandages and resheated the kunai. I then removed the protectors and gloves , before i removed the bandages drenched in sweat and threw them aside. By now i had noticed somone had been watching me, but it didnt really bother me. I reach for my pouch on the back of my belt as i took fresh bandages and started wrapping it around my bare chest. when that was done a few minutes later, i made sure it was tight enough not to snap or fall off, so i moved on to rewrapping my arms as, occasionaly glancing a peek to where the unknown person was standing.Making sure she couldnt see. When was finally fnished rewrapping, i tucked the rest of the bandages back into my pouch and strapped the scabbards back onto my back. I then put my gloves back on followed by my arm protectors,as i stood back up and waited for a moment as i glanced towards the person behind the pillars.~ So how long do you plan to watch me? MynameisKatzi: Being as absorbed in wathing him as I was, I jumped when he spoke to me. "I ... uhh... sorry." I walked out from behind the pillar and bowed slightly. "My name is Nezumi I uh....why are you using two of them...? Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari began examining the area around him, looking for a way to get out. So far he saw nothing, then he remember something from while he was setting up the traps. he carefuly reached into his pouch and pulled out a few senbon, which he then threw to pin the wires near the peices of wood, tightening them on himself before he pulled out a kunai and cut the wire- "....phew..." -he gave a heavy sigh and decided he needed to re-wire this trap. He had some wire left over, just enough to fix this trap. After he did he set out for the gate- MynameisKatzi : Before he could answer I gasped, looking around and realising father wanted to give me a reveiw lesson this morning. I bowed again. "I'm sorry again for watching you but I have to leave I hope I will be able to see more in future though, that was amazing! Bye now!" I waved and took off at a run. HawkTheSilent: *Sakai, woke after a night of fit-ful dreams.. she was not sure why she had them, but she was tired of them, the dreams made no sense they were through the eyes of someone else completely.. shaking the htoughts of those dreams from her head she rose out of bed and undressed, pulling her dress top over her head, pulling up her shorts and attatching her various pouches and sheaths she connected to her legs and hips. She would have just continued to her usual training spot at the Thunder God gate but she noticed a letter on the counter in the kitchen that her dad must have left for her... It was adressed to her, and was very offical looking... not thinking too much of it she opened it.. her eyes grew wide.. she had been accepted into a team... she was part of Team Setsuko. Finnally she would have the ability to get stronger and to go on mission and fufill her dream of being the strongest Shinobi in history.. but first she needed to get going, she had a feeling she would meet up with someone she knew at the Thundergod gate so she wasted no time, not bothering to even pack food she just ran outside, arms flowing at her sides she ran up the wall in the street up to the rooftops, where she spent her time leaping from roof to roof getting to the gate in record time, summersualting over the gate, the loud crash announcing her arrival as she landed deftly in the courtyard, looking around for a fammiliar face, or perhaps a team-mate.* PyroSincarta: -Sincarta gets up quickly after having to slept through his alarm. He takes a quick shower and gets ready to go, throwing his clothes on and runs out the door without eating. He quickly dashes to the compound and turns the corner skidding then losing his footing and slides over missing the entrance to the compound.- "Nyaaaaaaaaaah!!" -He gets back up brushing himself off and runs in the compound looking around for his sensei or team mates....and doesnt see them......- "...crap..." -He sits down on the bench as he sees Sakai...he waves to her.- "How are ya feelin?" -He rubs his jaw still feeling the aftermath of the uppercut.- HawkTheSilent: *Looks up from her spot on the bench, she smiles and waves at him, her ribs and ankle still sore even after her father using medical Ninjistu on her injuries..* "Hey how are you? *she simply smiles, not really wanting to look embarrased from yesterday, she stood and walked over to his bench and sat next to him, holfing her head in her hands, looking around for someone, as if expecting something but not really giving out any clues as to what that might be..* PyroSincarta: "Well my jaw still hurts from that almighty uppercut of yours..." -He chuckles- "I guess that is the strength of a Haruno for ya..." -He continues to rub his chin- "Meh...I'm alright though...pain like this won't hold me back..." -He looks to her with a smile.- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai smiled at him, she gently touched the spot she punched yesterday and chuckled* "well, next time I wont go so easy on you, so train up.." *she looked down, pulled a Kunai out of her leg sheath and started playing with it absentmindedly, flipping it in her hand, it was her favorite Kunai the ring on the handle had a small leather strip with a pink feather attatched to it, this was the first Kunai she ever had, given to her by her father... it had been in their family for a long long time..* PyroSincarta: "I expect no less.." -He looks down at the stone ground thinking to himself...it was his first spar...only using one jutsu...~I need to learn more....get stronger...faster....~ He thinks to himself...wondering where his sensei is....eh...no matter. He looks to Sakai.- "Are you still hurt..?" Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari walked out of the woods, and spotted a few people at the gate. He then walked up to Sakai and began rubbing his neck- "Sorry about before..." -he began to smile and cuckle under his mask, but still trying to not make her any angrier- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai looks over to him and smiles flexing her arm, showing off her Haruno Muscle* "Im too strong to let a little pain stop me" * she says with a cheesy grin,* "But really my dad patched me up so i am fine now.." *she slipped the Kunai she was holding reversing the grip and letting the handle land in her hand, sliding it skill-fully back into its proper place in her leg holster clasping it in with the little leather strap that buttoned down the weapon locking it into place. tilting her head she cracked her neck and stood starting to strech as she noticed Kai coming from the woods into the main gate, she shot him a frown and folded her arms. hearing what he said she tilted her head not really expecting him to apologise raising an eyebrow she smiled slyly.* "Its fine..... I guess, dont expect me to take it so well next time.." *she then sat back down looking around for Kirei or someone else she could find out more about this "new assignment" she had to wait for... not really knowing what it was about but hoping she could find someone older who did..* PyroSincarta: -He chuckles then sees Kaitari and looks away scoffing. He gets up and walks past him to another part of the compound...he leans against a random wall away from him and looks away.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari sighed at the two responces he got at his arival. He turned and began to walk to the middle of the compound. He began taking something out of his bag he had on his soulder. He pulled out his weighted scarf, and threw his robe off his body, pulling his headband over one eye, and adjusting his Hakama- "...Time to get to it.." -He jumped back, fliping in the air, landing on his hands. He had a sort of velcro on his scarf and shirt, to insure the lightly wieghted scarf didn't fall off. He then began slowly walking on his hands around the compound, nearly falling over a few times, and taking nearly 10 minutes on the first lap, before falling over from exhastion- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai, ......looking at Kai walking on his hands around the compound, could not help but giggle as she watched.... it was not what she was expecting.. standing she started to walk around the main gate looking for Kirei, or Kihaku, or someone else that she knew, she needed to get some information, about where she was to get her new orders from, and what those orders might be... interestingly enough she kept looking back at Kai every so often, smiling to herself, yes what he was doing was probobly very good training, but it was still funny to watch..* PyroSincarta: -He clenches his fists still very angry and irritated at Kaitari for making fun and insulting his family name a few days ago. He doesnt want his anger to rise anymore so he sits down on the ground and meditates, closing his eyes concentrating on his chakra....sending it to different places in his body...training his chakra control...he would calm down a bit trying to keep his mind off of things...- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari sat up, got onto his hands, and repeated, this time making two laps in just under 18 minutes. before falling on the ground again, sweating like crazy- "Gotta do more..." -He got up and repeated the process, making three laps in just under 25 minutes- HawkTheSilent: *Sakai, watched in amused silence as Kai waddled around on his hands, giggling to herself as she watched him fall and sweat, thinking how amusing he looked walking around like that... it was then that she noticed how Sin was acting, and she raised an eyebrow.. not understanding what was going on, she stood up quietly, and walked to where he sat meditating, she say next to him and watched for a moment, before she decided to invade his meditation.* "whats up? something wrong?" *she looked slightly worried as she spoke, not wanting there to be anything wrong, and if there was she wanted to try to help if she could, but she didnt push the matter as Uchiha were known to be a bit fiesty..when upset* PyroSincarta: -He doesn't open his eyes yet he hears her voice and can tell its Sakai...he stays in position and speaks to her.- "I do not like that Kaitari guy...at all...not after he insulted my family name...I'm just trying to calm down at the moment..." -He sighs as he continues to breath in and out- AkioNara2012: -Akio woul walk into the village with a little bandage on his nose from breaking it and a bo staff on his back, He was learning how to use it with training from his new mentor Yume but only trained when he was done with his squad..which was why he was here now. Akio was basicly on break and was now heading to the gates to go get something to eat. mostly likely ramen...he offered his mentor to come with him but he seemed way to busy...more for me Akio thought-....god i need some friends-he sighed and looked to the ground. to many friends was not what he was aiming for but at least 3 so if one was busy he could talk to the other two, and Chi was no were to be found...as usual-Well i guess it will have to be some ohter time-he mumbled to himself pasing some other chunins and going into the thundergod gate with a leaving boom.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I sit by the window on the couch as I drink my tea. Sleeping in all day was very relaxing… yet I was getting restless. I look outside and notice that the sun is still out..hmn..is it noon~ish?...I shrug lightly as I stand up. I quickly clean the cup, thinking maybe I should go and explore the area some more.-“ I can...start at the gate…work my way from their”- I mentally make note to bring my Bokken with me just in case if I decided to train. Grabbing my scarf, I wrap it around my neck as I place my Bokken onto its sheath. I slip on my shoes as I step out the door, locking it behind me. Thirty minutes of walking to the gate, I walk pass the buildings..pillars..children, villagers. Not paying any mind to them at all. Yawning slightly, I wonder if anyone was by the training grounds.. truly, I prefer to train alone. It keeps my mind focused at the task at hand. I smirk a bit as I remember my first training course with the Bokken. Shaking my head as I reach my destination, I look around. Noticing a few people I have not met, I bite my lower lip. I am not one to mingle…hmn. I walk into the crowd of people, deciding to train this second, I make my way to the training grounds.- SanadaKihaku: -I was still a bit confused, didnt really know what to make of that Nezumi girl. we only me tbriefly and she already had to go, or perhaps i was just scary. WHo knows. It didnt matter much to me. I walked towards the outer wall as i jumped onto it and dropped down the other side. I decided to egt some running done.I needed to get adjusted to these weights so i could move on to the 50 pound weights. I dashed off , planning to do about 250 lapps around the compound.At my topspeed witht he weights on i managed to do the 250 in 2 hours and a half. the area wasnt that large and i had been training alot on my speed. increasing my weights once every 3 weeks. while also increasing the amount of lapps. by the end of the runn, i was completely out of breath and sweating all over. But i still walked towards the dummies. my pace was now slow from the exhaustion.When i arrived at the trainingrounds i also found i was not alone here.Myuki had come to train as well it seemed. So i slowed my pace. my footsteps no longer making sound as i approached her slowly,when i was only a few feet away, i slowly drew my bokken, making almos tno Sound as i then rested it on her left SHoulder.~ Well hi there Myuki,come to train as well?~I would smile as i waited for ehr response.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari got up again, ignoring the stares he had recieved from the two by the wall, getting back on his hands and making 6 laps in just under 38 minutes, before falling onto the ground and being covered in sweat- TakedaMiyuki: - I walk into the training grounds. Sighing in relief that no one was there, I began to stretch. Once I placed my hands onto my hips, I hear a slight sound of patter onto the stone flooring of the path way leading into the training ground..even a few huffs. I narrow my eyes lightly as I let my ears do the work. Noting that the sounds have now slowed..the crunch of leafs onto the ground. I sigh lightly as I realize I would not be training alone. I once I could barely hear the sounds of said walking. I raise my eyebrow...sneak attack? Biting my lower lip, I pull onto my scarf, waiting for the person to make their move. I turn my head to the side, looking over my right shoulder as I watch ...that Takeda boy...what was his name again?...Ki...Kihaku. I did a mental nod as he places his Bokken onto my left shoulder. I hold in a laugh as I spoke-" Yeah.. Kind of gotten bored. Was hoping to train a bit. I am guessing you are here to train as well?" SanadaKihaku: -I laughed. even though i was still breathing heavy.I withdrew my bokken from her shoulder and sheated it.I crossed my arms as i watched her.~ Well that was the original plan yes, thought id do some push upps, maybe a good round of punches and kicks. precise bokken striles on the 6 weak spotts while dual wielding and such sort of things. I just finshed doing a few lapps round the compound.But if your intrested i could always help you out with training Myuki ? We are both Takeda afterall.- I smiled as i glanced around, feeling the place grow quieter.- TakedaMiyuki: "Ah, haha. Sure....since we are both Takeda." - I tilt my head to the side as I turn fully to him. Hmn.. Mind as well.. he seems to know what to do and has been trained by Father. I nod slightly as I let my right hand drop to my side.-" All of that seems good and what not.. what do you have in mind? Same thing you planned to do ..or?"- I comment softly, looking at him glance around, I narrow my eyes slightly. Huh.. it is quite quiet now...- SanadaKihaku: hmmm. Well that might be a bit too mcuh for you right now. But the Sooner you try, the faster youl learn so all right, wel do it.It will be 100 push ups on both arms and then 100 on each arm seperately for a total of 300. After that wel punch dummies 200 times with each hand and after that 150 bokken strikes in total scatterred over the 6 weak spotts.If you manage to last trough that, before collapsing. Im Sure Inkroe-Senpai will be proud of you Myuki.- I smiled as i drew my kunai from under my left arm protectors and cut loose my bandages. in only a mere 3 seconds the bandages covering my arms and chest, fell to the ground.i looked at Myuki for a moment.~Sorry if im being weird but those bandages were getting quite filthy from the sweat and it was irritating my skin il wrap myself up after were done, else il keep changing em.~ I chuckled as i dropped myself to the ground and started on my pushupps. By now this was routine for my body, allowing me to do them in a mere 45 minutes. i Followed it by doign my right hand pushupps first, taking an hour and followed by the left wich also took me an hour to finish. By now my body was already sweating again , my breathing had gotten hevaier, as i forced myself onto my feet and dashed at the dummy my first right punch crashing hard onto the chest hard, making a large dent in it. I immediatly started punching the dummy at a rapid pace, with every punch i switched hand. a mer eHour later i landed the last punch as hard a si could as i crinched from pain. the strikes had finally gotten past the protector and actually hurted me.But i didnt let go , i drew both my bokken in a fast way as. My body started to move about in spinn and flipps, it was almost as if i was dancing.Blow after blow landed on either temple, ear, collarbone,neck,spine and thigh area. this took only about 40 minutes because of the speed and agile movement in my attacks. But the moment i came to a stop , i collapsed onto my right foot and left knee,gasping for air, as my body was covered in sweat. I looked to Myuki to see how she had performed.- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod slowly. Was not expecting a full on hard workout..even more so he sounded like a coach. I tilt my head to the side. Well, atleast I am training and being pushed to do more than average.-"Hmn....ok"- I smirk lightly, getting a bit of a adrenaline rush from hearing the excercises I must commence. I blink as he cuts his bandages off of his arms and chest. Giving him a weird look before he comments-" Oh well, that is understandable."- I nod as I began the excercise. Not bothering to take the Bokken from my back and placing it onto the floor, I drop to the floor not too close to him. Doing about fifteen pushups per seven minutes with both hands until I finished. I drag out a sigh. Ok.. Now placing my left hand behind my back, I began doing about twelve pushups per seven minutes. Once done, I switch hands and does exactly as the other. Twelve pushups with my left hand per seven minutes. Once done, I stand up, Breathing out in exasperation as my arms feel as though they were on fire. Coughing a bit from trying to catch my breathe, I look at Kihaku as he commences punches the dummies with great speed. Hmn.. slightly impressed, I turn to my Dummy as I clench my hands into fists. Taking about six steps towards the Dummy, I bring my right fist up in a near upper cut as I began to pound away on it. Switching hands one after the other, I try to concentrate on something else other than the pain of punching the dummy.-"...."- I hold my breathe at every strike I make with my fist, then breathing out once my fist connects, I wince slightly as I come close to finishing about over an hour and twenty minutes later. Partially bleeding from my knuckles, I barely could recognize my own hand as it throbs. Gritting my teeth, I bring my nuckles to my lips and lick the blood off. Ow... Closing my eyes, I reach for my Bokken, recollecting the six weak areas on the body that my Father had taught me before, I open my eyes slowly. Already pin pointing on the dented dummy, I look to my right hand. My pinky grasping the hilt as tightly as it could as I firmly hold onto the hilt with my ring and middle finger, loosening my index finger, and finally, placing the thumb along the side of the hilt. I began to strike the head area first. Placing my right foot to the side only two inches apart, I strike down onto the collar bone first. Then I aim and strike to the ear, and temple. Followed after, I aimed to the back of the neck where the spine should reside. I place my right foot quickly back, huffing, I aim at the Dummys ribs. Once done striking in that area, I aim lower to the inner thighs of the Dummy. Over and over I strike in that order. Trying so hard to ignore the pain of my knuckles, I narrow my eyes and growl. In about a hour or so, I finally finish. Stepping back from the beaten dummy, I nearly fall backwards. I gasp for air as I lean forwards, trying to catch my breath. I look up a bit at him as I mutter.-" Done...." TakedaInkroe: -Meanwhile, in a far off place, across mountain spans and large tea fields, to the south of Yonshigakure and near the entire span of the Land of Tea towards the most southern point, where the mountains rolled and pierced into the clouds, where rushing rivers rapidly ran racing rigidly right and left down peaks and cliff faces, through swampy mashes, vast jungles and forests older then ninja kind itself. Where large lakes languished, lushfully providing creature and plant the most valuable resource of all, water. Upon one said lake I was stood, so wide it seemed an ocean in itself, unable to make out the banks of the lake for the horizon, from its depths rose spires and piercing pillars, pedestals of pointed peat, pyrite and peridot veins throughout produced upward pointing breaks of ironish red and deep green both beneath the cold blue and above like needles raising to the sky. With me was a trio of Water clones, very much fit and still able to train for a long time as they all wore copies of the Kiba blades, together they would repeatedly leap at one another, taking a precise slashing swipe down with chakra fueled Kiba blades, lashing rips of lightning sparking into the water below as they attempted to discover the secrets behind the Dance of the Cresent Moon, repeatedly they would jump, each assigned to a single point on the lake, a peak rising from the lake, and together they would land and take swipes, their blades missing the right timing or failing to cleanly perform a series of slashing blows through a single point without their swords connecting, once they had failed, again they would jump, splashes of water rippling out beneath their feet while they flew to their next attack point, attempting again.. I however was stood there, watching, watching each blow with my left eye out, the always activated eye watching each muscle movement, deciphering each swing, partially seeing the attacks before they happened, by simply seeing the movement being performed, together with the eyes gift, my own combat experience and knowledge was helping me perceive, see, I was so close.. I could feel it.. I was so close to seeing the answer.. I was so close to figuring out how to perform the Dance of the Cresent Moon.- SanadaKihaku: I nodded and smiled as i reached into the pouch ont he back of my Hakama and took out my bandages, noticing i only had enough left to either treat our bruised hands or bind myself in bandage again to cover my bare chest. I decided it was best to treat her injuries, her hands were in worse shape then mine. She didnt have protectors like i did.I walked over to her as i kneeled next to her as i Looked at her hands a bit worried.~ You did very well Myuki, your dad would be proud of you. But lets get those injuries treated shall we, ive got enough desinfectant and bandages to do so, though i wont have enough to cover myself up afterwards but ah well. Your injuries are more important, dont need them to get infected eye?~I held out my left hand as i waited for her to rest one of ehr hands in it.- TakedaMiyuki: - I chew my lower lip, cursing myself for not being prepared...should had atleast wrapped up my hands with bandages. Dammit..Feeling them throbb so much, watching them swell..bleed out.turn nearly fuly purple, my eyes widens a bit. Placing the Bokken back in the Sheath slowly as my arms seems to scream in defiance, I look to him once he kneels down before me and looks at my hands. I breathe out in exasperation, not really wanting someone close to me at the moment. Narrowing my eyes lightly, I feel a slight pulse of happiness from his comment of Father..Dad being proud of me. I give him a weak smile as I straighten my back. Standing up fully, taking in deep amounts of breathes, I calm down my fast pacing heart from the training. I hesitantly raise my right hand to his left as I nod-" I suppose...so.."- I look to my hands once more, a bit worried that they might actually get infected.- TakedaInkroe: -Darting through the air my clones flew to different corners of a formational triangle, spreading out thirty feet from one another, their chakra filled feet grinding and skidding across the surface of the water as they rounded they halting into a skiing around, three corners swirling around outwards, their bodies leaned forwards into their motion, a pair of kiba blades in each hand as they skiid around, mock running but instead of planting their foot they skated across the surface of the water, rounding an imaginary enemy before suddenly jolting back in the direction of the target, leaping through the air and sailing for a moment before landing and attacking from three sides, their swords again clashing as they failed to find the way to perform the Dance once more. I watched with my own hands full of the Kiba blades, the real ones, my impatience turning my examination of the motions into stamina training as I channeled floods of chakra into the blades, prancing strands of lightning caressing the edges up and down.. this was a cruel fate.. a Kenjutsu specialist unable to figure out a Kenjutsu technique..- SanadaKihaku: -As she rested her right hand in my left i nodded as i took the desinfectant bottle from my pouch.~ This might sting a bit. But its neccesary.- It was rare for me to actually be treating wounds other then those of myself. But she was a Takeda and more the daughter of Inkroe-Senpai. Making her safety and wellbeing important to me as well.I poured a small bit of the desinfectant over her knuckles.I set down the bottle as i took the bandage and started wraaping it around her right hand. I made sure she would still be able to move her hand like normal.I then took her left hand and one more poured some of the desinfectant over her knuckles. I turned the bottlecap back on the bottle and put it away in my pouch as i wrapped the last of my bandages around her right hand. Again makign sure she kept full use of her hand. got back as i looked at her.~Well that should do it Myuki, you really did good.But what we just did is nothing compared to what is coming. i rubbed my left arm.The scarrs of the burns were easy to spot now without the abndages on. The memory of the right of passage flooding my mind.It was a day id never forget.~We shall repeat this training often and push even harder, though event hat wont truly prepare you for what is to come. TakedaMiyuki: - I suck in air through my teeth, closing my eyes as he pour some sort of disinfectant liquid. Hearing the slight sizzles from it before he wrapped up my right hand. I clear my throat. Anything to not think about this...I wiggle my fingers lightly as I raise it to my face to look closely at the bandages. I nearly pulled away as he grabs my left hand. A low audible growl escapes my lips as he pours the substance onto my left hand. Once he has it wrapped up, I nod. I guess I will be training with him more than twice...I look to the side a bit then look back at him. I take notice of slight markings on his left arm...burns?. I narrow my eyes as I look to his face.-" Thank you. I could have treated my wounds once I go home...and I suppose so. I do not mind training.."- I give him a light smile. Not bothering to question the burns on his arm, I look around slightly. Wondering what else is there to do...I breathe out in exhaustion once more.-" What now?" SanadaKihaku: hmm well that would depend.~i had managed to slow my breathing back to normal, though i was feeling the strain on my body.~If you think you can handle more. We could always do even more training. theres still alot of things we can do for training.like we could practice more with the bokken. Or some more taijutsu. Though bokken might be best like i could have you attempt to strike me with your bokken. Your dad had me do that with him. i got my right wrist pierced by his Senbon claws, cos i didnt back down from my attack and refused to drop my bokken.~ I chuckles for a moment~But its all up to you Myuki. TakedaMiyuki: - I sigh softly as I look to my hands noting that if I push myself anymore I might sprain something..and that would prevent me from training. I blink a few times as I look to him.-" Well... I do not want to obtain more injuries just yet..."- I laugh out a bit as I raise my hands to him, showing him the back of them.-" Either its resting a bit for now..or pushing till something tears."- I wanted to be reasonable with this... however..training more was oh so very tempting. I shake my head a bit. No.. I do not want to be cocky.- TakedaInkroe: -I sighed as I watched as my clones again and again leaped and flew through the air, landing close to one another and taking repeated motions to try and find the solution to the Dance of the Cresent Moon, one attack going to the left thigh of the imaginary enemy, tearing and rending out the femoral artery and tendons, shattering the bone and leaving long grooves out of the leg, the second clone swung both its kiba blades across at neck height, crashing through the back of the ribcage and spinal chord which connected to the skull, heart and lungs sliding out the enemies back and into the water, the third clone swung both its blades downwards from the opponents left shoulder down through their chest cavity two long gashes screechingly torn from their torso, breaking through rib and diaphragm, liver and stomach.. three fatal blows from three sides, the Dance of the Cresent Moon.. failed.. the clone who attacked the thigh upwards performed a clean cut.. but the other two sets of blades clashed with each other, catching within the body of the opponent and halting at the heart, unable to progress. I sucked air through my teeth.. this was frustrating.- SanadaKihaku: -I Simply nodded as i smiled.~ Understandable Myuki. I made the mistake of pushing too hard once. It wasnt a pretty sight.Well how about we have something to eat and some tea? I always got 2 bentos on me when im training for when im really hungry. But i dont mind giving you one.Were family afterall.~I simply smiled. I never had family hat was of the same age as me before, so this was new for me.- TakedaMiyuki: - I huff a bit as I nod my head.-" Yeah... I would not want ..Dad to see me in such a state"- I pause slightly as the word rolled off my tongue...Dad.. I smile softly a bit. Looking down to the ground for just a few moments I look back up once he has spoken.-" Uh..yea sure, Family." - Say as I give out a nervous laugh.- TakedaInkroe: -The three clones repeated a series of strikes, as if fighting each other, combatting one another, lashing strikes flying through the air, swords clashing in the air, the metal singing with scratching and smashing as they sought paths through the same six feet of air, unable to find one, my eye gazing intensely at them watching it all unfold before it happened, watching the twitches of muscle and seeing the progression strangely late.. this was truly a strange sight.. one I had not even got close to being used to.- SanadaKihaku: -I would walk into the Main building as i wondered if she woudl follow or if she would stay outside.It wasnt hard to tell, it was awkward for both of us.I grabbed the 2 bentos from my bagg and placed them on the table. i turned around and walked to the cabinet as i grabbed the Teapot and filled it with water. i chose a random tea, cos my knowledge of tea was very close to zero xd. I put the hot water on the stove as i walked aroudn rummagging in the cabinets to see if they still had any spare bandages here. I finally found some as i started wraaping them around my chest . making sure it wasnt too tight so it wouldnt snapp. I then wrapped both my arms in bandages again and made sure t check if they werent too tight either. After i doublechecked the bandage. i palced the remaining ones back in the cabinet and walked back to the table. hopefully by now Myuki had already joined me. i grabbed the teapot from the stove as i poure dit in 2 teacups. i turne doff the stove and placed the teapot back on it.I sat down at the table and waite for a moment.- TakedaMiyuki: - I hesitate on following him. He did not give me a hint nor a gesture to do so.. but I guess I should since he said he had the bento boxes and what not. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I wince slightly. ...well..this is the hard work of training..it will pay of I suppose. I enter the building quietly...looking around as I take in the detail of it.. Hmn.. Nice. I sit onto the table as he organizes the lunch. I guess I might learn a thing or two about what it means to be a Takeda. I smirk a bit as I watch him sit down.- TakedaInkroe: -I continued watching, feeding masses of chakra into the Kiba blades and feeling the reaction of shocking lightning striking down onto the depths of the lake below, steam rising up from beneath my feet over time as repeated blasts of white hot lightning shot into the water, I flooded more and more chakra into the Kiba blades, I wanted to push the blades to the next stage, push more and more lightning out of them, more and more of an electrical charge, so I did.. more chakra, more through my palms into the hilts as my clones danced before me striking at each other in an attempt to find the performance of the Dance of the Cresent Moon.- SanadaKihaku: -I smiled as she sat down next to me.- Lets dig in . But dotn ask me sort of Tea it is. Cos i honestly know nothing about tea. I just saw Soudai-Sensei making tea alot.- I chuckles as i unwrapped the cloth around my bento and removed the lid. I grabbed one of the riceballs to start with as i looked to Myuki.~I hope you like it, i made it myself.~I smiled as kind as i could as i enjoyed my riceballs. i took a sip from the cup of tea and made a funny face. Itwas my first time drinking tea and the taste wasnt really what i expected. But i shrugged it off and just drank the cup anyway. I broke my chopsticks and started nomming on my ramen with great delight.When i finished. I looked at Myuki and smiled. trying to hide the uneasy feeling i had.~Well it was fun Myuki, but i have to take my leave for now. I hope we can train together more often . And since were sorta related i guess we should egt to know each other at some ehehe- i rubbed the back of my head as i swallowed uneasily.i cleaned up the tea cupps and tea pot first and then the empty bento boxes, before dashing off into the thundergod gate and heading home. -